


You're the only star Tabro!

by Wolpentiger



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1531022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolpentiger/pseuds/Wolpentiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros invites gamzee to watch a meteor shower in his hive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the only star Tabro!

Gamzee barged into tavros's hive "yo Tabro, why did you call me over?" he asked while walking up to him.  
"oh," tavros smiled "well there's a huge meteor shower later, and i didnt want you to miss it!"  
"awwww! C'mere Tabro!" gamzee hugged him tightly "you're the motherfucking best!"  
Tavros giggled "it's nothing gamzee, thats what friends are for!"  
Gamzee smiled "right, and what's the plan till it happens?"  
Tavros thought about it for a second "I, uh, don't know really, sorry"  
"its ok bro, could you me about that motherfucking headache of a game you play?" gamzee asked while looking through some of tavros's fiduspawn cards.  
"you want me to teach you about fiduspawn?" tavros asked curiously.  
"yeah, sounds fun!" gamzee began browsing through some cards.  
"ok!" tavros smiled widely "first, you take an oogonibomb" tavros grabbed one and played around with it. "then," he continued "you throw it, and a fidusucker comes out!"  
Gamzee nodded "and then?"  
"well, then you get a fiduspawn, and then you can breed them, to get more fiduspawns!" tavros pointed at a couple fiduspawns that were wandering around his hive.  
"motherfucking amazing!" gamzee grabbed the cards "but whats the point of these?" he held them out.  
"well you use those for battles, but i wouldn't make my fiduspawns battle!" Tavros hugged the nearest one protectively  
Gamzee giggled "you're too good tabro; and i think the metor shower is starting!" he added while peaking through the window  
"right!" tavros put the cards down "lets go!"  
Tavros yawned and grabbed gamzee's hand, dragging him outside.  
Outside, they laid down in the ground and looked at the amazing hourlong display of meteors flying through the sky, shining in a multitude of colors.  
When it finished gamzee grabbed tavros's hand "hey tabro I-"  
Tavros's snores interrupted him, making gamzee frown a bit  
"I, I love you bro" he finished before hugging him and going to sleep next to him.


End file.
